cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lt. Sefu Tendaji
Overview Lt. Sefu Tendaji is a Longbow Hero and possesses most of the same powers as the Ballistae. When found in the Rescue captured Longbow soldiers mission, he will be fighting Rikti and will need to be assisted and freed from his alien captors. He will join you for the rest of the mission as an ally. Once you free him, a wave of Rikti will attack him. Being a mission objective, you need to free him, but not to escort him or even keep him alive during the whole mission. At the mission Fight back Rikti raids, he will be fighting the Rikti raid on Overbrook dam, and will need your help. Once he's free, he'll join you. Freeing him is one of the mission's objectives. During the mission Investigate Renegade Safe House he can be found talking to some renegade Vanguard soldiers. As soon as you have dispatched those, Sefu will join you as an Ally during the rest of the mission. He does not need to be escorted or protected. Finally, at the mission Capture Captain Racer he will be found once again, but this time in command of a Longbow force ordered to arrest every Vanguard member, which includes you. He will attack you on sight and must be defeated. Heroes and villains can find him: * on the Rescue captured Longbow soldiers mission from Levantera as a Pet and an ally. * on the Fight back Rikti attacks mission from Serpent Drummer as a Pet and an ally. * on the Investigate Renegade Safehouse mission from Gaussian as a Pet and an ally. * on the Capture Captain Racer mission from Gaussian as a Hero and an enemy. Background When Sefu Tendaji returned to his native Kenya after the Rikti war, he saw cities under siege by Arachnos-sponsored warlords while humanitarian aid was stolen by flying mercenaries. He swore a vow to set things right, and joined Longbow to fight against chaos and injustice. Dialogue During the Rescue captured Longbow soldiers mission from Levantera: Once free: I thank you. Now, let us rescue the rest of my squad. If refound: I am glad to see you again. Ambush: Captive: Escaping! During the Fight back Rikti raids mission from Serpent Drummer he will be trying to save the Overbrook dam from the Rikti, and will need to be rescued from them: Lt. Sefu Tendaji: You will not hold me here long. Chief Soldier: Long-Held Desire: Slay Ballista (aggroed) Lt. Sefu Tendaji: Rienforcements have arrived. Once free: Let us throw back these invaders together! If refound: Let us continue the fight. During the mission Investigate Renegade Safe House from Gaussian he can be found trying to discover the whereabouts of a missing diplomat, unaware of the danger the renegade Vanguard soldiers he's talking to really are: Lt. Sefu Tendaji: We have tracked the missing diplomat here. Is there some reason I cannot meet with him? '''Vanguard Ranger:' He's, uh, busy. '''Lt. Ceres: ' Don't bother us with your petty concerns, Longbowman. (aggroed) Lt. Sefu Tendaji: Ah, Character! Perhaps you can help me with your fellow Vanguard? Lt. Ceres: You've made a poor choice, Character! Once free: What is going on? Well, you have earned my trust, so let us find the truth together. If left behind: Character, we must stand together! If refound: Thank you. Let us continue. At the mission Capture Captain Racer from Gaussian he will be found again, but this time as an enemy: Before combat: The prisoner swallowed a poison capsule? This is madness! Combat start: So, it is down to this, then, is it? At 75% Life: This is on Ms. Liberty's order. The Vanguard have gone too far! At 50% Life: You fight well, but your cause is lost. At 25% Life: Ms. Liberty has ordered Vanguard shut down, and Captain Dietrich will see it done. Defeated: You won a good fight. Now let me tell you something. After defeating a player: How did it come to this? Powers Lt. Sefu Tendaji has the typical attacks of a Longbow Ballista of his level: Powers Notes * The name Sefu means "sword" in Swahili http://www.behindthename.com/php/search.php?nmd=n&terms=sefu, and the name Tendaji means "makes things happen" in Swahili. http://www.behindthename.com/php/view.php?name=tendaji Category:NPC Allies Category:Heroes